A Miscalculation
by ThisShipSailsItsSelf
Summary: Moriarty's POV. Jim has a very carefully laid out plan. Not entirely sure what genre this is so I just guessed drama. No romance, though you might detect a little one-sided Moriarty/Sherlock if you were REALLY looking for it...


A Miscalculation

Jim Moriarty had been stalking Sherlock for days now, and it had become completely tedious. The detectives life, while infinitely more vibrant than the dullard's who polluted the streets of London, was still _microscopic_ in comparison to his own. But he would fix that. He would show Sherlock just how _little _his life was. All he did was circle: John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and back again. _So_ predictable. What fun was that? His brilliant new toy must be so _very_ bored. _Daddy would make it better. _

The game was all mapped out of course. It had to be perfect. And it was. Every move planned out, every contingency set in place. He felt a thrill just thinking about it. The cabbie had played his part well. Sherlock had taken the bait. The game was finally on. Whether he knew it or not. He would not make himself known just yet, though. That was too easy. Too…_anticlimactic_. No, he would wait for the dramatic reveal, exactly as planned.

Still, he was never one to turn down an excellent opportunity to flaunt his skill. Gloat a little. _Oooh_ it was going to dig_ right_ under the arrogant detective's skin that he had seen Jim and not known him for what he was. He just needed an in. Which is what all this _incredibly boring_ surveillance was _for_. Looking for the perfect window into Sherlock's life.

It had becoming increasingly clear that he had found it in Molly Hooper. She was his window. It was _obvious_ the morgue attendant had a crush on his Sherlock. And it was equally clear he was completely uninterested in her, even on the most basic of levels. He was delightfully dismissive and cruel to the little nervous thing. It made Jim smile to think of it. _The way her heart positively breaks every time…_ it was beautiful. An art form, really.

She really was the perfect pawn for this next move on the chess board. Unobtrusive. Forgettable. On the side-lines of his life. Everything _he_ needed to be. The perfect disguise. He was excited to become this new person, 'Jim from IT.' Slip into a new skin. Play normal. Play gay. Just to unsettle him a little. Not enough to be remembered, but still he _couldn't_ resist. It was just _too_ delicious.

He knew Molly would introduce him to Sherlock, her desperation was almost physically painful. She would wish to project confidence and happiness towards the machine-like detective. And _Jim_. In turn, would project his_ own_ image. 'A young, obviously homosexual man, dating a naïve young woman as a beard for his true sexual preferences. '

The dear would just love deducing him to pieces and dropping the bomb on poor Miss Hooper. And he would find 'Jim from IT' just contemptible and pathetic enough to dismiss entirely from his mind. All of this, not to mention the wonderful opportunity to slip the _darling_ man his number. It filled him with manic glee just thinking about it.

_Underestimating Molly would be his undoing. His downfall. In the end, the game-the true game-was lost without his ever knowing it. And it was lost right then and there. Molly Hooper was no ones pawn. Moriarty failed to see this. He had made a mistake where Sherlock had not. In this, Sherlock was the smarter man. Not that Jim would ever know it. _

**A/N Moriarty at last! I've been itching to do his POV for ages now but I could never find the right angle, and as in the fic, Molly was the answer :) **

**Moriarty is tricky. The way he talks has so many inflections and interesting changes in directions, if I even caught a**_**n essence**_** of what I planned in my head, I'll be a lucky woman indeed.**

**Not really sure what that last bit of omniscient foreshadowing was about though… It just kind of demanded to be written, so I figured what the hell? Just add it in! haha Maybe it was John's blog from post Reichenbach? Maybe it's a whole 'nother story in the making? Maybe it's actually meant to be from another chapter in someone else's perspective? Sherlock's? Mycroft's? Johns? Molly's? Maybe it's just a hint of mystery! I dunno lol It feels a little Kurt Vonnegut: Slaughter House-Five-esque, timey-wimey to me, which I think is a good thing? Maybe?**

**If you have any theories/ suggestions, I'm always open to what you guys have to say :)**

***Cue shameless pandering* Reviews please! Let me know what you thought? **


End file.
